


four a.m.

by ultilitarianism



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin Reed Redemption, M/M, Oneshot, drunk rk900, i don’t like writing mean people, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultilitarianism/pseuds/ultilitarianism
Summary: Gavin wakes up at the forbidden hours to find his partner, drunk and looking for a place to stay.





	four a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys; I found this in my google docs and I thought I should share with the class.

GAVIN wakes up from a blurry dream to hear knocking on his apartment door. He glances to his side to see 4:32 in large, flashing, red letters. He squints his eyes, mostly in disgust to even hear someone awake in these ungodly hours.

The knocking persists, leading to the detective hesitantly getting out of bed and making his way down the apartment's main corridor to the door. He hears a hand begin to knock on the wood again as he opens it, letting in a gust of warm, but oddly smelling, air.

The android RK900 stands, or more teeters, in the doorway, hanging onto the doorway for support. His eyes are more or less staring through Gavin, the slight hint of recognition showing across his face. Gavin raises an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gavin crosses his arms when the android doesn't initiate a conversation. "It's four in the goddamn morning."

Nines takes a moment to process the other's words, his mouth hanging open a bit.

Gavin pretends he doesn't notice.

"I was at," Nines pauses mid-sentence, as if he can't remember. "I was a bar in northern Detroit. I left before I could be too heavily intoxicated."

Gavin stares at Nines with an unimpressed look. "So you fucking trashed yourself and now you want to crash at my place?"

"That's a rather vulgar way of putting it," Nines says, smirking a little. "But yes."

"Dude, you are the freaking defintion of vulgar right now," Gavin remarks. "Get in you plastic mess."

Nines takes the initiative this time, reaching for Gavin's shoulder without warning and letting go of the doorway. Gavin staggers under the weight for a short moment, but leads him into the kitchen. Letting Nines hold himself up on the counter, he looks through the cupboards for thirium packets. Nines watches him with a slightly satisfied grin.

He turns around to see the andriod watching him, embarrassed. "What?"

"Nothing," Nines slurs at him, tearing his eyes away.

Gavin keeps his eyes on him as he brandishes four thirium packets. "I'm assuming you'll be needing these?"

"Thank you, Detective," he says as Gavin hands him the packets.

"No problem."

He searches the cabinets for coffee this time, as Nines stumbles into the living room. Gavin plugs in the coffee machine like clockwork, the process blurring from doing it so many times in the morning, even though he's awake three hours earlier than normal.

Once the coffee is ready he pours himself a cup, adding in sugar and milk while listening for any sounds from the living room. He follows the android, cup in hand, peeking around the corner. Nines, from what he could see, was staring at the thirum packet in his hands, three other empty ones lying in a neat pile on the table. Gavin swallows down a chuckle before quietly stepping into the room.

Nines turns his head slowly, looking at Gavin through half-closed eyes. Gavin blushes under his gaze and awkwardly sat beside him.

He sips his coffee, trying to hide his discomfort. "So, too much thirium?" he asks tentatively.

"Three packets were enough," Nines settles his gaze on Gavin's coffee cup. "But thank you. For taking care of me."

Gavin bites his lip, shifting the cup in his hands. "Well, I wouldn't word it like that."

"I appeared at your doorstep uninvited, and you let me in anyway." Nines looks up at him, his eyes soft, but no longer as cloudy. "Really, thank you."

Gavin doesn't notice how close they were until he feels his hand brush against the android's, his breath hitching slightly. His face reddens as he feels Nines lean in closer.

"You're welcome," he whispers, not needing to raise his voice. "It's no problem."

Nines holds his gaze for a moment before taking Gavin's hand and bringing it to his shoulder, closing the distance between them in a kiss. By the time Gavin has his thoughts together, Nines is pulling away.

"You shouldn't be drinking coffee this early, Detective," Nines mutters against Gavin's mouth, staying close him. "It's bad for you."

He goes in for another kiss, which Gavin returns. He puts a hand on Gavin's knee, which makes Gavin pull away.

"I'm going to go to bed," Gavin says quickly, leaving the hot cup of coffee on the table and getting off the couch. "G'night."

Nines watches him leave, not saying anything as the detective closes the door behind him.


End file.
